


A Victorian Love Affair.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Majorly AU for Ghost Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Victorian Love Affair.

Ace had smirked at being told to go with the young girl called Gwendoline to 'change into more appropriate clothes. She had followed the young Victorian girl into the room, surreptitiously locking to door behind them. She then helped Gwen pick out some dresses and talked Gwen into trying them on with her. 

"Hey Gwen..."

She said with a smirk.

"Want to play a game while we try on these clothes? I know a good one...it's called "How many fingers can you hide."  
Gwen smiled a little, sure Ace was up to something, although she wasn't sure what. 

"We could..."  
Ace smirked and stepped forward her arms crossed. She looked at Gwen for a few moments before slowly reaching out and in a sudden quick movements yanking her corset open exposing Gwen's breasts. Gwen had yelped mildly. Ace smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"Ssshhh"

She said and cupped one of Gwen's breasts.

"Bad girls who squeal don't get the fun times I can give them."  
Gwen nodded meekly. Ace smirked and continued to 'dishonour' Gwen fondling her breasts for a few minutes.

"Take your panties off and sit on the edge of the bed with your legs parted."

She instructed. Gwen moved to do as she was told. Ace smiled and walked over she got on her knee's in between of Gwen's legs.

"Now...here are the rules of 'hide the fingers.' It's very easy. I have to see how many of the fingers on one of my hands I can get inside of you…"   
"A... are you sure?"  
"Sure of what Sweetling?"  
"About this?"  
"Why you asking that?"  
"It's just... new."  
"Oh baby girl"

Ace purred.

"I'm sure, trust me. Most of the girls I play this game with even on their first time end up being able to take at least four fingers. I've even had a few who managed my whole hand."  
Gwen swallowed then nodded. 

"Okay."  
"I'll start slowly sweetie…"

She said softly and gently slid one finger into Gwen. Gwen mewed weakly. Ace smiled and moved the finger in and out of Gwen slowly.

"Let me know when you are ready for me to start adding fingers."  
"O...Okay."  
Ace smiled and set a slow pace with her finger as she waited for Gwen to be ready to start the fun proper.   
"Now."  
Ace smiled and inserted another finger.

"Mmmmm you've got a lovely feeling womanhood. It feels like velvet…"

A few minutes later a third finger went in.

"Two more to go and you've made the full grade Gwen."  
Gwen blushed, giggling nervously.  
"You know Gwen since I first laid eyes on you I've wanted nothing more than to slide my whole hand up your tight little womanhood…"  
"W... Well... you are now."  
"Not quite Gwen my dear...I've still got a finger, a thumb and my palm to go…. Think you can handle a whole hand?"

She asked softly leaning up and kissing Gwen's neck and face.   
"I... can try?"  
"Prepare for feelings like you've never had before baby… and don't be afraid to be loud…"

Ace slid the last finger in and then after a few moments she pressed her thumb into her palm and pushed inwards. Soon she was wrist deep in Gwen.

"Dear sweet Gwen… what a good little girl you are."  
Gwen had barely bitten back a mewl.   
"How does it feel?"  
"Good... so good."  
Ace smiled and used her free hand to gently stroke Gwen's face, she also began petting her gently on the face with her lips.

"You look so beautiful when your experiencing pain and pleasure all at once…"  
Gwen flushed and squirmed slightly.  
"I'm going to start moving my hand Baby girl…”  
"O...Okay."  
Ace began to move her hand. She didn't withdraw it very far before she pushed it back in up to the wrist. Gwen gasped and mewed hotly.   
"You like that baby?"

Ace purred as she felt Gwen stretch and un-stretch as her hand moved in and out.   
"Oh god yes..."  
"Bet you've never felt so full before have you?"  
"N...No?"  
"Mmmmm shame I locked the door would have been fun if someone walked in on us and caught us being so naughty…"  
"R... Really?"  
"Mmmhmmm…. I get all wet over the idea of being caught doing this to girls or that someone might be watching me while I do it."

 

She took one of Gwen's hands and placed it between her legs.

"Feel?"

She said laying the hand on her panties. Gwen gasped softly. 

"Good lord."  
"Maybe when we're finished with this game you and me can go out on the landing or somewhere more open and play another game I know called "Lets Lick Ace."

She purred in Gwen's ear.   
"A...are you sure?"  
"Oh yes my dear Gwen very sure...do you know anywhere in the house we could go that is sheltered from view but where we'd still be at risk of being found?"  
"Besides the linen cupboard?"  
Ace smiled and set about bringing Gwen to climax.

"Well we're nearly done and then you will have to show me…"  
"O...Okay."  
"Come for me Gwen…"

Ace purred as she pushed her hand in as deep as she dare go. Gwen mewled desperately, coming apart hard and fast. Ace purred and withdrew her hand licking some of Gwen's juices from her hand she then placed her fingers in Gwen's mouth so she could taste herself.

"Now once you've got your breath back, you can take me to the linen closet…"  
Gwen suckled on Ace's fingers gently, then smoothing her outfit, moving to guide Ace down the stairs, down an alleyway and stopping in front of a linen closet. Ace quickly got up against the wall and ruffled up her Victorian dress and yaks down her panties.

"Okay Gwen these are the rules of Let’s Lick Ace. You Have to open your top again and then get down on your knees and lick my womanhood…."  
She said with a smirk knowing this suggestion to a woman of Gwen's time would be scandalous. Gwen's eyes had widened but she remained silent, moving to undo her top, despite shaking slightly.   
"Shocked?"  
"A... little... yes?"  
"Why are you shocked sweetie?"

Ace asked as she parted her legs so Gwen could see her wet womanhood.   
"I'm... not sure."

Gwen admitted weakly. 

"It's just... I've never done this before."

"But you've secretly wanted to... I saw the...erotic art you had under your bed Sweeting."

She whispered in her ear.

"And it was all of women....it excites you sexually doesn’t it...the idea of a woman having sex with another woman..."  
"Yes."

The word was a half-whimper.  
"Don't be ashamed it's perfectly natural what your feeling…"  
"Momma doesn't think so..."  
"None of her business."  
"A... are you sure?"  
Ace smiled and stroked her face.

"Yes baby girl...I'll take responsibility for you from now on…"  
Gwen blushed.  
"Such a cute little Victorian Lesbian…”  
"You really think so?"  
"Most definitely…”  
Gwen purred softly.  
"Do you want to lick my clit Gwen?"  
"Yes please."  
"Is that Gwen speaking or is that Gwen saying what she thinks Ace wants her to say?"  
"It's... Gwen speaking."  
"Then ask me sweetheart."  
"Can I..."

A pause. 

"Please let me lick your clit?"  
Ace smiled and lifted up her dress.

"Yes you may Gwen my darling."  
Gwen immediately leant forward to suckle gently on Ace's clit, purring as she continued.   
"How does it feel my baby? I mean to finally be allowed to be who you are?"  
"Good. It feels... so good."  
"Gwen...I don't mean to sound insulting or to pry but.... you've got skills...are you sure this is your first time?"  
"Yes, it's definitely my first time."  
"Gwen...have you...watched before? It's okay hun I won't judge.... just there no way your just this naturally skilled...you know just a little too much to be a complete novice as the art of tipping the velvet…"  
"I've... read about it."  
Ace stroked her hair.

"Just read? I do know that some 'establishments' do allow people who can pay to...watch if they like. I promise I don't judge.... let you in on a secret in fact.... that’s how I learned...by watching…"   
"No... I just... read. A lot."  
Ace smiled and bent down and kissed Gwen's forehead. Gwen blushed and giggled.   
"MMMmmmmmmmm God I hope someone finds us."  
"They will."

Gwen murmured, settling back to work.  
"You sure?"  
"One of the maids... probably."  
"MMmmmm good…"  
Gwen smirked and returned to work. Ace mewed. Gwen slowly upped her pace. Ace moved her hips in time with Gwen's laps. Gwen's pace upped again. Ace stroked Gwen's hair. Gwen purred even as she kept going. Ace's clawed at the wood panelling with her free hand. Gwen sped up further. Ace mewed and banged the panelling. desperately wanting someone to find them. Ace's banging was answered by someone entering the hallway, Gwen flushed but stayed put, upping her pace further. Ace smirked as she heard the sound of approaching feet, though her eyes remained shut. Soon enough a gasp echoed. Gwen bit her lip but continued as she was, speeding up a little. Ace turned her head and opened her eyes smiling at the sight of a blushing young maid.

"Come here sweety…"

She purred beckoning the girl over to her.

"Don't be shy."  
Gwen could almost hear the girl's weak whimper, her retaliation nothing but a faster and firmer speed. Ace bit her lip and gently tugged at Gwen's hair.

"I'm sorry baby girl"

She purred at the young girl.

"I didn't mean to scare you...but please...come over to me...please. I promise I won't harm you."  
Gwen gave a low purring sound, approving. The maid still seemed hesitant even as she came closer. Ace smiled at the maid and slowly and gently reached a hand out and caressed her face and hair. Tenderly bringing her face closer to hers. She ghosted a kiss over her lips. The Maid whimpered. Ace smiled.

"Ssshhhh baby...shhhh shh little one"

She nuzzled her face.

"I saw it in your eyes...don't be ashamed of it...its natural.... please... what’s your name pretty?"  
"Jilly..."

Gwen half-snorted. Ace smiled.

"What a pretty name..."

She said before kissing Jilly fully on the lips. Jilly gasped and responded. Ace purred into the kiss at the same time stroking Gwen so she knew she wasn't forgotten.

"Want to join in our fun?"

Ace said softly to Jilly. Gwen purred and waited, smiling softly at the nervous maid. 

"S...sure?"  
"Don't be scared...I'm very, very gentle just ask Gwen. Aren’t I my little Dove?"

Ace asked Gwen.   
"Very gentle."

Gwen agreed sweetly. Ace smiled and patted Gwen on the head.

"I'll let you 'hide the hand' again after for that sweet Gwen."

She said. Then turned to Jilly and stroked her face, before gently laying a hand on her breasts.

"May I?"

She asked indicating the buttons on Jilly's maid's dress. Gwen smirked. Jilly stifled a mew but nodded. Ace smiled and began to slowly unbutton Jilly's uniform. Jilly mewed softly. Ace smiled and peeled the upper shirt aside so she could see Jilly's breasts.

"My compliments sweetie."  
Jilly blushed. Ace smiled and gently flicked her tongue over each of Jilly's nipples in turn.

"Gwen darling you really must taste Jilly's Dumplings. They are absolutely divine."  
Jilly moaned weakly, Gwen's soft smirk causing her to purr weakly. Ace smiled.

"Gwen baby come up here...you take the left dumpling and I'll take the right."

Ace said beckoning Gwen up from her knees in front of Ace, before she locked her lips around Jilly's right breast and began sucking. Gwen moved to do as asked, enjoying Jilly's soft mewls. Ace smirked and purred at this.

"How does it feel to have your mistress sucking on your breasts Jilly?"  
"G...Good."  
"Gwen how are you finding this experience my sweet little dove?"  
"Good, Miss Ace."  
Ace smirked and turned Gwen slightly, exposing her breasts to Jilly where her dress still fell open. Gwen flushed slightly.   
"What do you think of these Jilly?"

Ace purred firmly but lovingly holding Gwen in place so she can't hide her breasts from Jilly's view.  
"Very... attractive."  
"What do you want to do to them?"  
"I... don't know."  
"Oh I think you do… It's okay, Gwen doesn't mind do you Gwen?"  
"Not at all."  
Ace smiled and kissed Gwen's neck.

"See Jilly...Gwen is inviting you to full fill your desires on her...so do it."  
Jilly blushed. Ace smiled and giggled and reached out and gently took hold of Jilly's head and tenderly pulled her towards Gwen's chest. Jilly moved closer slowly. Ace smiled and gently ushered Gwen further forward towards Jilly. Gwen moved forward just as slowly. Ace purred watching them both. Jilly blushed hesitantly. Ace watched and waited. She lent closer and whispered in Gwen's ear.

"I helped you to come to terms with it...now you must help her.... help her."  
"How?"

The word was whispered.  
"Put her face in your breasts...let her know she can do whatever she wants to you."  
Gwen hesitated but moved to do as she was told. Ace smiled and slid an arm around Gwen and one around Jilly and she began nuzzling both of them.

 

"No one here but us lesbians… girls."  
Jilly giggled slightly, drawing a gasp from Gwen. Ace helped Jilly to lick Gwen's breasts by showing her how best to do it and encouraging her to copy her actions. Jilly slowly moved to do as she was told. As Jilly was licking away at Gwen's breast's Ace's hands roamed else were. One of them began pulling Jilly's dress up, the other was sliding its way down Gwen's body towards her crotch area. Both Jilly and Gwen moaned.   
"Oh girls... Let’s get naked and get into bed and really explore this.... situation we have between each other."  
Both agreed eagerly, letting Ace lead them back to the bedroom. Nobody would know what had happened that night, neither Gwen nor Jilly spoke of it.


End file.
